Goodbye
by Melanie Geller
Summary: Author's Note: I am continuing Goodbye under a different name...chapter four coming soon! What will happen to Rachel? The baby? And what is going on between her and Ross...:)
1. Baby and Goodbye

A/N:Hey it's me again. This is a new fic that I'm starting. This one will mostly revolve around Ross and Rachel. It takes place in the eighth season right after Rachel tells Ross she's pregnant. Oh, and Ross is the first one to find out about the baby, besides Rachel!  
  
Disclaimer: I own..let me think.um.oh yeah. None of them!  
  
He was having another child out of wedlock. That was all that Ross could think about. Nice one Ross, he thought to himself. Can you not control yourself? He paced back and forth across the carpeting of his apartment. What was he going to do? How was everyone going to react? He looked over at the chair that Rachel sat in. Correction. The chair where she had been sitting. She had left. Great, he thought bitterly. Now the woman carrying my child has left and I don't know where she went. Ross grabbed his jacket and headed over to his sister's place. She'd know what to do.  
  
(Monica's apartment. Rachel and Monica are present.)  
  
Monica: You're what?  
  
Rachel: I'm pregnant.  
  
Monica: Oh my god. And Ross knows?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, I just told him. He's probably across the hall still staring with his eyes glazed over. That's how I left him.  
  
Monica: He didn't take it well, huh?  
  
Rachel: No, not so much.  
  
Monica: I just can't believe that you're going to have a baby-  
  
(Phoebe enters)  
  
Phoebe: Who's having a baby?  
  
Monica: Rachel is!  
  
Rachel: Monica! I told you not to tell anyone!  
  
Monica: You told Ross!  
  
Rachel: He's the father. I had to tell him.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god! And Ross is the father?  
  
(Chandler comes out of their bedroom)  
  
Chandler: What's all the screaming about? Can't a guy sleep in his own home?  
  
Phoebe: Fine. Go back to bed. We just won't tell you the exciting news we have.  
  
Rachel: Actually, I'd appreciate it if you didn't.  
  
Chandler: C'mon. You guys woke me up. I wanna know.  
  
Monica: Chandler, I'll get you some warm milk and you can go right back to bed.  
  
Chandler: (embarrassed) I make it Irish once I get into the bedroom.  
  
(Joey enters)  
  
Joey: You guys. I just talked to Ross. He's on his way over. You're never going to believe what he told me!  
  
Rachel: (mumbling) Great. Now everyone knows.  
  
Chandler: I still don't know! What is it?  
  
Joey: He got Rachel knocked up!  
  
Chandler: (in his high voice) What?!  
  
Joey: That's right. I can't believe she even slept with him again. I mean-  
  
Rachel: I am standing right here, Joe.  
  
Joey: Uh, sorry Rach. Didn't see you there.  
  
Rachel: That's ok. Now that everyone knows about something that I was only planning on telling Ross for awhile, I have to go home before he gets here.  
  
Monica: Why? We can break out a bottle of champagne and celebrate! Oh, my brother and my best friend are having a baby together! It's just like a fairy tale! Oh, and I can set out my best china and napkins.  
  
Rachel: Mon, it's not that big of a deal. Plus, I have to pack.  
  
Phoebe: Pack for what?  
  
Rachel: Did you guys forget? I have that business trip for Ralph Lauren. You know, the Paris one?  
  
Monica: You're still going on that? Even now that you found out that you were pregnant?  
  
Rachel: Yeah! It's Paris! And since it's only for a week, I can deal with all of this when I get back. It'll be good for me and it will give Ross some time to cool down. I'll come say goodbye to you guys later. Joey?  
  
Joey: Yeah?  
  
Rachel: Did you say Ross was on his way up?  
  
Joey: Uh, he should be at the door any minute now.  
  
Rachel: Ok. Then I'm going to leave. Bye.  
  
(Rachel leaves, leaving everyone kind of in shock.)  
  
(About ten seconds of silence go by)  
  
Joey: So, who's hungry?  
  
Monica: Joey! How can you think of food at a time like this? It's Ross and Rachel! Rachel and Ross! The couple with the sea-saw relationship! I want details. When did they sleep together? Why? Where?  
  
Joey: And I want some food! What are we going to eat? When? Where?  
  
Chandler: You can have some of my warm milk.  
  
Joey: (shakes his head at Chandler) Dude, you're thirty five, not five.  
  
Phoebe: I just can't believe that this is happening. It's all so surreal.  
  
(Everyone looks over at Phoebe who is sitting on the chair with her knees pulled up to her chest.)  
  
Monica: Pheebs, are you ok?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. I just have this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I can't explain it.  
  
(They all look at Phoebe in confusion for a minute before Ross opens the door)  
  
Ross: (breathless) You guys. You're never going to believe this but.  
  
Joey: You got Rachel pregnant!  
  
Ross: Can I finish the story?  
  
Chandler: It's ok. We all already know.  
  
Ross: What? Joey!  
  
Chandler: If it makes you feel better, I was the last to know.  
  
Joey: And I didn't tell them. Rachel did.  
  
Ross: Is she here? I really need to talk to her.  
  
Monica: No, she's packing for her Paris trip.  
  
Ross: She's still going on that?  
  
Monica: Yeah, she thinks it will be best if you and her had some time apart. It's only a week and will give you both time to settle down.  
  
Ross: But-but, isn't it unsafe to fly when you're pregnant?  
  
Joey: That's only in the third trimester.  
  
(Chandler and Monica look at him in awe)  
  
Joey: Yeah, I know some stuff.  
  
Ross: I think that we need to talk about this right now. I'm going to march across the hall and have a nice long talk with her.  
  
Monica: I don't think that that's the best thing to do. She's kind of shaken up about this whole thing and I really think that she needs to be left alone.  
  
Ross: When does she leave? I really need to talk to her.  
  
Chandler: Her flight leaves in an hour and a half. She was going to come back over to say goodbye to us.  
  
Ross: Then I'll just wait right here for her. (Stands by door)  
  
Monica: You know what, I think that I'm going to go help her pack.  
  
Ross: Hey, how come you get to go?  
  
Monica: I didn't knock her up!  
  
Ross: Good point. (He lets her go through the door)  
  
(Rachel and Joey's apartment, Rachel's room)  
  
Rachel is sitting on the bed along with all her clothes. She's curled up in a ball, sobbing.  
  
Monica: Rach, can I come in?  
  
(no answer)  
  
Monica: Rach?  
  
(hears the faint sound of sobbing)  
  
Monica: Rachel, I'm coming in.  
  
(She enters the room)  
  
Monica: Oh sweetie.  
  
(She sits down next to her on the bed and puts her arm around her.)  
  
Monica: Hey, it's all going to be ok. Don't worry about anything.  
  
Rachel: This wasn't supposed to happen. It was a one night thing. We were both just feeling jealous over you and Chandler getting married. You know, the way you two did at Ross' wedding. Except you didn't get pregnant.(continues to sob)  
  
Monica: (pulls Rachel closer) It's all gonna be ok. Don't worry about a thing. We're all going to be here for you. And so is Ross.  
  
Rachel: But I can't have a baby!  
  
Monica: (gives a sympathetic little laugh) Sure you can. Why can't you?  
  
Rachel: I'm going to be a terrible mother! I can't even change a diaper.  
  
Monica: That's why you have nine months to learn. This doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing.  
  
Rachel: It doesn't?  
  
Monica: No, of course not! You have five wonderful friends here to help you. And one of them will be the father.  
  
Rachel: (unsure) I guess.  
  
Monica: (pats her on the back a little) That's better. Now let's get you packed for Paris.  
  
(One hour later. Monica and Rachel are finishing up packing in her room.)  
  
Monica: There you go. All finished.  
  
Rachel: Are you sure these clothes are going to fit me?  
  
Monica: Of course! Why wouldn't they?  
  
Rachel: Well, aren't I going to get (whispers and looks around) fat soon?  
  
Monica: (laughs) No, it will be about another two months before you start to get fat.  
  
Rachel: Oh my god, I'm gonna get FAT! (starts wailing again)  
  
Monica: (mutters) Hormones.  
  
Rachel: (tearfully) What?  
  
Monica: (pulls her into a giant hug) I love you.  
  
Rachel: Aw, Mon, I love you too. It's just a weird feeling. I have something growing inside of me. I have to be extra careful now. I can't drink, I can't smoke, I can't do gymnastics or k-karate! (starts to cry again)  
  
Monica: Uh, Rach? I don't think you ever did karate or gymnastics. And you only smoked the one time.  
  
Rachel: (sniffing) That's true.  
  
Monica: (puts her hand on Rachel's still-small belly) Just be extra careful with my niece or nephew, ok?  
  
Rachel: I'll do my best.  
  
Monica: Everything's going to be fine. Now let's go say goodbye to everyone.  
  
Rachel: I don't think that I can face Ross right now. Could you tell everyone else just to come over here and say goodbye to me?  
  
Monica: You really don't want to see him?  
  
Rachel: No, I really don't.  
  
Monica: Alright. He's going to be hurt. He really wanted to talk to you.  
  
Rachel: I just don't want to get in a fight with him or anything. I mean, besides the one that we're already kind of in the middle of.  
  
Monica: Do you think you guys will ever start anything up again?  
  
Rachel: I don't know. I just really don't know anything right now. It's all happening so fast. It's like it's surreal.  
  
Monica: Huh. That's the same thing that Phoebe said.  
  
Rachel: Really? That's weird.  
  
Monica: Yeah. She seemed almost as shaken up about the pregnancy and your situation as you did.  
  
Rachel: Phoebe always said that she had a 'connection' with us. You know, she can feel when we're happy, sad, or whatever. She said that it happens with everyone she loves. She's also said she's psychic, but.you know.  
  
Monica: I think that's sweet. I don't know if I believe it, but it's sweet.  
  
Rachel: Why don't you send them on over.  
  
Monica: Ok.  
  
(She leaves)  
  
Rachel: Wow. I can't believe that I'm really going to have a baby. (Touches her stomach) It's all happening so quickly.At least I won't be alone on my trip. Are you in there? Brady or Wren? Dallas or Sydney? Heath or Jada? Oh my god, your father is going to kill me.He'll probably want to name you after some dinosaur. You see that's why we're not together. That, and he slept with the copy girl, Chloe. You know, I don't think I should be telling this to a fetus that's only about three months old.(laughs a little about that.)  
  
(Monica's apartment. Ross, Phoebe, Chandler, Joey, and Monica are there.)  
  
Monica: (pushes her way through the door where Ross is still standing.) Ross, you've got to---ouch! (she bangs her head on the doorframe) Move! It's me!  
  
Ross: Sorry, Mon.  
  
Monica: (rubbing her head) Yeah, that's ok. Boy you guys are a strange crowd. (Ross was guarding the door, Joey was watching cartoons, and Chandler was asleep on the couch, with Joey balancing his milk on his head. Phoebe was facing backwards in her chair, still rocking back and forth with her knees to her chest.) Now listen, Rachel's not going to come over here, but she wants to see you all-  
  
Ross: I'll go over first! (shoves door back causing Monica to bang her head again)  
  
Monica: Shit, Ross! Stop doing that! Now, like I was saying, she wants to see all of you except Ross.  
  
Ross: What?! That's not fair! I'm the father! I want to say goodbye to my unborn child, at least.  
  
Monica: Seriously, Ross. She does not need to see you right now. She says she'll call you from Paris. She's really not in the right state of mind to have a conversation with the man that got her knocked up, alright? If you saw her, you'd know. She's sort of a mess, and a week away is just the thing that she needs right now. Now, Joey, take the glass of milk off Chandler's head and wake him up. If it spills, you will pay! C'mon Pheebs. Pheebs?  
  
(Phoebe is still rocking back and forth in her chair. Monica walks over to her.)  
  
Monica: Honey, are you ok?  
  
Phoebe: Um, well, yes and no. I just have a weird feeling. I don't feel like myself. I keep getting like this premonition or something. Something bad is going to happen. Rachel should stay.  
  
Monica: (visibly worried) Pheebs, Rach is fine. It's just been a long weird day for all of us. Now let's go say goodbye to Rachel. She's probably wondering what happened to us.  
  
Phoebe: (gets up slowly and walks like she's in a state of delirum) Yeah, ok.  
  
(They walk towards the door. Ross is busily scribbling down a note.)  
  
Ross: Hey Mon?  
  
Monica: Huh?  
  
Ross: Could you at least give this note to Rachel?  
  
Monica: Sure. I'd be happy to.  
  
Phoebe: (suddenly snaps out of the sleep-like state that she was in) You're not going over to say goodbye?  
  
Ross: No. Apparently she doesn't want me there.  
  
Phoebe: (very worried all of the sudden) B-b-but, you have to at least say goodbye!  
  
Monica: (very patient in a motherly tone) Pheebs, Rachel wants to see us, but not Ross. If you saw her like I did a few minutes ago then you would know what I mean. It's not good for her right now. Now let's go.  
  
Phoebe: But at least come say goodbye to her! Ross, come on! (at this point, Monica starts to drag her away, sending Ross a look that says, "I don't know what's gotten into her)  
  
(Monica and Phoebe leave)  
  
Joey: (removes the milk and has put lipstick on Chandler) C'mon, wake up! Rachel's leaving and wants you to say goodbye to her.  
  
Chandler: (jolts out of his sleep) What? Huh?  
  
Joey: Come say bye to Rachel.  
  
Chandler: Oh, coming.  
  
(They head towards the door)  
  
Ross: (sees the lipstick all over Chandler's face) Hey Chandler.  
  
Chandler: Huh?  
  
Ross: You look good, man.  
  
Chandler: (whispers to Joey) How could he get Rachel pregnant if he was gay?  
  
Joey: Some things are just weird like that. (They enter Joey and Rachel's apartment)  
  
Rachel: Hey you guys. I'm gonna miss you.  
  
Joey: (hugs Rachel) I'll miss you too, Rach. But for one week, I get the apartment all to myself. I'm thinking of throwing myself a little par-tay!  
  
Rachel: (pats him on the back) Ok honey, have fun. (to Monica) Watch him, ok?  
  
Monica: (grins) Sure, I'll keep an eye on him.  
  
Chandler: Bye Rach. (bends in to kiss her on the cheek.)  
  
Rachel: (backs away) Woah there. Hold on. (digs for a mirror in her purse)  
  
Chandler: Hey, I thought that it was Ross you didn't want to see. (Rachel hands him the mirror)  
  
Rachel: Take a look.  
  
Chandler: (shrieks) Oh my god! I've turned into my father! (Runs off to the bathroom to wash it off.)  
  
Joey: Works every time.  
  
Rachel: (to Monica) Really, sweetie. Keep an eye on both of them. Where's Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: I'm right here.  
  
Rachel: I didn't see you honey. You've been kind of quiet today.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I guess I just haven't been feeling like myself lately.  
  
Rachel: I know exactly what you mean. I haven't either.  
  
Phoebe: (pulls Rachel into a big hug) I'm gonna miss you Rach. Please be careful. Be safe.  
  
Rachel: I will. (pats Phoebe on the back and pulls out of the hug, much to Phoebe's dismay) Boy, are you guys worried about me or about the baby?  
  
Phoebe: Both, you're both in danger.  
  
Rachel: What, Pheebs?  
  
Phoebe: I mean, if something were to happen, you're both in danger.  
  
(They sit in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. Chandler comes out of the bathroom)  
  
Chandler: Now can I have my hug?  
  
Rachel: Yes, now that you're clean you can. (pulls him in for a hug)  
  
Chandler: Aw, you sound just like my wife. (Monica shoots him a little glare)  
  
Chandler: But you could never ever replace her!  
  
Joey, Rachel, Chandler, and Monica laugh about this. Phoebe remains silent.  
  
Rachel: Aw, Mon! I'm gonna miss you too! (They hug)  
  
Rachel: (starts crying) I don't know why I'm doing this. I mean, it's only for a week. I've been away for longer than a week before. It's no different this time. I miss you all so much already!  
  
Monica: (kisses Rachel on the cheek and pulls away) Rach, honey, your cab is here.  
  
Rachel: Alright, I'd better be going.  
  
Monica: Do you need any help with your suitcase?  
  
Rachel: No. It's not that heavy. Mon, your packing techniques really do work.  
  
Monica: (looks around) I know!  
  
Rachel: Well, I better be going.(she's halfway out the door)  
  
Monica: Oh my god! I almost forgot! Rach, wait!  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Monica: Ross wrote you a note. I was supposed to give it to you.  
  
Rachel: (monica hands her the folded up yellow slip of paper) Oh, that's sweet. Thanks. (Rachel opens the note and is obviously touched by what she reads)  
  
Monica: What's it say?  
  
Rachel: (wipes a tear from her eye and smiles a little bit) Nothing.  
  
(Rachel leaves the apartment)  
  
On her way down the stairs, she bumps into Ross.  
  
Ross: (looking down) Sorry, I-  
  
Rachel: (lifts his chin up with her finger) It's just me.  
  
Ross: Oh, sorry.  
  
Rachel: (smiles a little bit) That's ok.  
  
Ross: Did you get my note?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, I got it. That was really sweet. Did you mean all that?  
  
Ross: (looks down again) Yeah I did. I really, really did.  
  
Rachel: (lifts his face up) Well, I'll give it some thought.  
  
Ross: Isn't there a cab waiting for you?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, it leaves in three minutes.  
  
Ross: I guess this is bye, then.  
  
Rachel: Yeah. (pulls him into a hug. Ross is surprised at this gesture.)  
  
Rachel: Surprised you there, didn't I?  
  
Ross: (clears his throat) A bit, yeah, a little bit.  
  
Rachel: Ross, I'm not mad at you.  
  
Ross: You're not?  
  
Rachel: No! What gave you that idea?  
  
Ross: Well, I got you knocked up.  
  
Rachel: I'm not mad about that. I'm in a state of shock. But I'm not mad at you. I just thought I couldn't handle seeing you.  
  
Ross: (looks around) Well, um, I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I think that it's me-  
  
At this point she pulled him in and kissed him on the lips for about 15 seconds. It wasn't a "I need you now type of kiss", and it wasn't a "Polite first date kiss". It was the kiss only old lovers can share. The kiss that reunites two people. It was a wonderful kiss, all in all. She gave him one more peck on the cheek and took off down the stairs, leaving Ross in shock. He headed back up the stairs thinking about what happened, as she headed down. They were heading in two different directions, yet it somehow felt like they were heading the same way. They both felt weird, but good. Downstairs, Rachel was wondering if she had just started things up again with Ross, as he wondered the same thing six floors above her. Phoebe, who had witnessed the whole thing muttered one sentence to herself. It sounded like, "At least they got to say goodbye."  
  
So, let me know what you think about the first chapter. It was very loooong, but I had a lot of fun writing it. It's a R./R story, and I think I'm going to enjoy this story more than my other one which is a C/M story. I love C/M, but I'm a diehard R/R fan. I want at least five reviews and I will post the next chapter. I changed it so I could have all reviews, instead of just signed in ones, but it said that sometimes it can take up to 24 hours to put that into action. So either sign in and review or wait awhile. I really want some reviews, they mean a lot to me. So, pretty please review! (Did I just use the phrase "Pretty Please"? God, I'm a dork! ) Anyway, please review!  
  
Mel 


	2. Meet Jaques and Oliver

A/N: Ok, so I didn't get five reviews, but I'm gonna post the next part. As long as there's some interest in the story, I will keep writing. But I would like some reviews, ok? ( Anyway, here's chapter two. It's kinda a transition chapter to the next one which will be a big one!  
  
Disclaimer: All that I own right now is a box of cocoa puffs that I am almost done eating.  
  
As her cab arrived at the airport, Rachel started to feel sick. Oh my god, she thought, I'm going to be sick! She carefully placed one foot out the door of the cab, trying to hold it in until she got to the bathroom. She looked around. Hardly anyone was near her or could see her. She took one last glance and threw up out the door. She sneaked a peek at the driver and he seemed like he was about to laugh. He was an elderly man that she had made conversation with the whole time on the way to the airport, so he knew that she was pregnant and that this was only morning sickness. She was wondering what he was laughing at until she turned her head around again. There was a man standing directly in front of her. He was grinning and she had a horrified look on her face. She looked him up and down. Thick brownish hair, brown eyes, well built, long legs, nicely dressed. When she reached his feet, she realized why they were grinning. Oh my god, she thought. I just threw up on this stranger's shoes!  
  
(Monica's apartment. Ross, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe, and Monica are there)  
  
Ross: ..and so I think that Rachel and I had a 'moment' again right before she left.  
  
Monica: A real moment, or just some, 'eye contact'?  
  
Ross: Well, if you call eye contact a kiss, then yes.  
  
Chandler: You kissed Rachel?  
  
Joey: You mean like a goodbye kiss right? Like one on the cheek?  
  
Ross: No, I mean one right on the lips. It lasted for awhile too.  
  
Monica: (nudges Chandler and whispers) He's probably lying because he wants to look like they had some interaction because she didn't even want to see him today.  
  
Ross: I heard that! And I'm not lying!  
  
Phoebe: (quietly) He's not lying. I saw the whole thing.  
  
Ross: Thank you, someone believes---wait. You what?  
  
Phoebe: I saw the whole thing. I could see you from the top of the stairs.  
  
Ross: You mean you were watching me say goodbye to Rachel?  
  
Phoebe: No, I was making sure you did.  
  
Chandler: Why were you so intent on getting them to say goodbye?  
  
Phoebe: It's always good to say goodbye before you leave for anywhere. If they didn't say goodbye, Ross and Rachel would both regret it.  
  
Monica: Pheebs, you know she's coming back in a week.  
  
Ross: Yeah, it's not like she's going to be gone forever.  
  
Phoebe: Stuff happens. You always think: Oh yeah, she'll be back. Then when you come back from school to find your mom with her head in the oven dead, and realize you never got to say goodbye to her, well, it's not a good feeling. It makes you wish you had just said goodbye.  
  
Joey: So you think that Rachel is going to stick her head in the oven in Paris? She can't even cook!  
  
Monica: (warningly) Joey.  
  
Joey: What? (thinks for a second) Ooohh..  
  
Chandler: Phoebe, I think Rachel will be fine. Paris is a safe place-  
  
Phoebe: No its NOT! Are you kidding me? Have any of you guys ever been there?  
  
All: Um..no.  
  
Monica: When have you been to Paris?  
  
Phoebe: Well, I'd like to tell but you will all think I'm crazy.  
  
Chandler: No we won't.  
  
Phoebe: Trust me, you will.  
  
Ross: Phoebe, if it helps, we already think you're a little crazy, in a nice way.  
  
Phoebe: Ok, well the year was 1920-  
  
Monica: Is this one of your 'past life' stories?  
  
Phoebe: Good thinking Mon! Now let me finish.  
  
(Phoebe's voice narrates this part)  
  
It was 1920, and I was visiting Paris. It was, like, I can't describe it. It was pretty cool. Anyway, as I was there, I met a handsome boy. His name was Jacques. And we started to date. I was there for two weeks, so Jacques and I tried to spend as much time together as possible. On my last night, he prepared a special dinner for me. We were in a small park. Dequaz park. It wasn't in the best area of Paris, but it was a nice little park, by a hotel that looked like a castle. At least, it seemed nice from the outside.So Jacques and I are eating our little dinner on our blanket when he suggests a stroll through the park. I thought Jacques was a real gentleman at this point, so I accepted. The park was very dark, but Jacques had a strong grip on my arm. I suspected it to be out of love, at the time, so I had no problem with him holding on to me. It was when we reached the back part of the park where an old warehouse stands that I started to get suspicious. Where are we going, I asked him. His reply was a malicious grin. I started to try and release my arm from his grip, but he was too strong. When I would scream, he would cover my mouth. No one heard me. He took me to the basement of the warehouse. He kept me there holding me for ransom. He thought that I was from a rich American family. He was wrong. I tried to escape, but it didn't work. While I was there, I found out that Jacques and his family were part of the Hainsworth clan. They were like a family of French Mafia. Their job was to seduce young American girls, and then hold them for ransom. If the ransom took over five months to collect, they kill you. That's what happened to me.  
  
(A couple seconds of silence went by)  
  
Joey: Wow! Great story Pheebs!  
  
Phoebe: That wasn't a story, it was true!  
  
Monica: As much as I'd like to believe that, it does sound a little farfetched.  
  
Chandler: So are these 'French Mafia People' still in action?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know. Jacques is long dead, but he has many children and grandchildren.  
  
Ross: So your story is basically over.  
  
Phoebe: Mine is. Rachel's might not be.  
  
Monica: (understanding) Ah, so that's why you didn't want Rachel to go to Paris.  
  
Phoebe: Partly.  
  
Ross: What makes you think if your Mafia Clan still existed, they'd want Rachel?  
  
Phoebe: Think about it. Rachel's gorgeous. She's American. Her clothes make you think she has a lot of money. Plus, she'd be easy to lie to.  
  
Chandler: What?  
  
Phoebe: Rachel is gullible. She's sweet, but you can tell her just about anything and she'll believe it. She's very trusting, which can be both a good and bad thing.  
  
(They all sit and think about this. Joey looks very tired, Monica looks like she doesn't believe a word Phoebe said, Ross looks a little bored, and Chandler is playing with the string on the chair cushion.)  
  
Monica: (snaps everyone out of their silent state) Chandler!  
  
Chandler: (jumps out of the chair) What? What?  
  
Monica: How many times do I have to tell you? Stop. Playing. With. The. Cushion. Strings.  
  
Phoebe looks around and sees that no one was listening to her. All right, she thinks, but if something terrible happens to Rachel, you'll know that you should have listened to me.  
  
Phoebe: I think I'm going to go home and take a nap. I'm feeling very tired.  
  
Monica: That's probably a good idea Pheebs. Bye!  
  
(Phoebe leaves)  
  
Ross: So who actually believed one word of that story?  
  
All: Not me.  
  
Chandler: What's been going on with her today?  
  
Monica: Maybe she's just PMS-ing.  
  
Joey: She was acting really weird. That's not the Phoebe we know.  
  
Ross: I think that we're all just tired. I'm going to go home too. (Gets up and walks towards the door.)  
  
Joey: Me too. I gotta see about that party I'm going to be throwin. Chandler, you in? (heads towards his apartment)  
  
Chandler: Oh yea-(sees Monica's glare) no way. I can't do that to my wife.  
  
Ross/Joey: Bye!  
  
Chan/Mon: Bye!  
  
(Back to Airport)  
  
Rachel: (extremely embarrassed) Oh my God! I'm so, so, sorry!  
  
Man: (in heavy French accent) Dat is quite all right. Do not vorry about a ting.  
  
Rachel: It's just, I didn't think that anyone was there, and I couldn't wait and-  
  
Man: My name is Oliver. Vat is yours?  
  
Rachel: (surprised) Um, Rachel Green. Nice to meet you Oliver.  
  
Oliver: The pleasure is mine. Can I help you out of your car?  
  
Rachel: Uh, sure. Can I ask you a question?  
  
Oliver: Why, of course.  
  
Rachel: Why are you so keen to help me? I mean, in case you didn't notice, I just kind of threw up all over your shoes.  
  
Oliver: It is my custom to help people in need. I saw a beautiful young woman not feeling well and I vould like to help her vith her bags. It was also my fault that I was in the way. I came to say goodbye to my grandfather here (gestures to the man who was driving the cab) and in the process met a gorgeous woman.  
  
Rachel: Well, thanks.  
  
(He starts to unload her two suitcases.)  
  
Oliver: So, where is the pretty young lady heading today?  
  
Rachel: (blushing) I-I'm going to Paris. For business.  
  
Oliver: (seems overjoyed) Ah, Paris? Dat is vhere I come from. I am headed there today!  
  
Rachel: Really. That's nice. What part of Paris do you live in?  
  
Oliver: Vhere are you headed?  
  
Rachel: Well, I'm staying um (horrible French accent) La Chateau.  
  
Oliver: Ah, La Chateau! That is but minutes from my home! Perhaps I will see you there.  
  
Rachel: Maybe you will. But Paris is a very big place, you know.  
  
Oliver: No no. My home. Perhaps you would like authentic French cooking one night.  
  
Rachel: (thinking) Is this man asking me out on a date? Ok, this is weird. First I throw up on his shoes. Then, he asks to carry my bags. He's from where I'm going. And he's sooo handsome. But what about Ross? What about your kiss? Well, a kiss is a kiss, but that was a really good one. But Ross never has to know you had dinner with another man here. It's not even like you started something up again. Maybe you should just go. It could be fun, and you can tell him your not in it for anything romantic because you have a lot going on in your life right now..But should I tell him about the baby? I probably should, because I'm not allowed to drink. I could just tell him that I'm a Mormon.But how does that explain you throwing up on his shoes...Well, he didn't ask, and I'm not going to tell....  
  
Oliver: Rachel? Would you enjoy some French cooking one night?  
  
Rachel: (hesitant) Sure, I'd love some.  
  
What could it hurt? It was just dinner. It could be fun. For now, she had a plane to catch.  
  
Ok, so that wasn't much of a cliffhanger, but I promise that next chapter's will be. If I get some reviews on this chapter I'll post another one. This was sort of a transition chapter, leading up to the next one. Comments, criticism, and ideas appreciated!  
  
Mel 


	3. Kidnapped!

This chapter revolves mostly around Rachel. It's a shorter chapter, but a lot happens. The others will be mentioned, but this is mainly a 'Rachel' chapter.  
  
All the signs pointed towards Rachel not going to dinner with Oliver that night. She threw up four times, lost a shoe, got three phone calls from Phoebe telling her to be careful, and had nothing to wear. She had been in Paris for exactly six hours. The flight was long and boring and she had arrived at noon that morning. The only person that had called to see if Rachel had arrived safely was Phoebe. When she told him about her dinner plans for some 'authentic french cuisine, Phoebe seemed very disturbed about her going to dinner with a stranger in a foreign country. But he's hardly a stranger now, thought Rachel. He somehow was on the same flight, got lunch in the same airport cafe as she did, and sat next to her on the plane. It's like having my own personal stalker, laughed Rachel. At first that thought was funny, but after dwelling on it for a minute, it was only chilling. Besides, how bad could it be? It was dinner at his home. From what she found out on the plane, he still lived with his whole family. She would stay for an hour or so, eat, and come back to her hotel room. She sat on the bed. It had been such a long day and she hadn't even thought about her, Ross, and the baby.   
  
Rachel: (talking to her stomach) Hi baby. We're in Paris now. Tonight we're going to eat dinner at a nice man's house. His name is Oliver. But I don't like him like a boyfriend. No, he's just a nice man that invited us over for dinner. We're going to eat some real french food tonight! But listen, he doesn't know that you're here too. So, I'm going to have to ask you not to make me get sick, ok? We already threw up on him earlier today. And when we get back later tonight, we'll give your daddy a call and let him know that we arrived safely. (And talk about 'Us', thought Rachel in her head.)  
  
(Twenty minutes later. Oliver has arrived at the hotel door with a boquet of flowers for Rachel.)  
  
Oliver: Ello, Rachel. Is the pretty lady ready for dinneer?  
  
Rachel: Yes, and thank you for the flowers.  
  
Oliver: Ah, you are velcome.  
  
(They start to walk out the door, when Oliver reaches for her hand)  
  
Rachel: (clears her throat) Um, Oliver?  
  
Oliver: Yes, darling?  
  
Rachel: I think that I might have mentioned this before, but I'm not looking for a relationship with you.  
  
Oliver: (releases her hand) Ah, that ees too bad. Ees there a boyfriend back at home?  
  
Rachel: Um, no. Not exactly. I'm involved in a complicated situation though that I'd rather not talk about.   
  
Oliver:(seems momentarily discouraged, but perks up agian) Are you ready for dinner?  
  
Rachel: Yes, we're starved!  
  
Oliver: We?  
  
Rachel: (quick to cover up her mistake) Yes, we. You and I.  
  
Oliver: (seems happy with this answer) Ok, let's go.  
  
(They walk out of the hotel for a few blocks. Rachel wonders why he doesn't have a car but then figures that in Paris they do things different. They walk for about four more blocks until they stopped)  
  
Oliver: Here we are. This is it!  
  
Rachel: (looks around, confused) Um, where is your house?  
  
Oliver: Ah, did I forget to tell you? Mama put the little chidreen to sleep early tonight and she told me that eet was too late for me to have a lady friend over for dinner and that I should take her to the park for a picnic.  
  
Rachel: (get's suspicious) Ok...So what park is this?  
  
Oliver: Ah, it's a lovely leetle park. Let me think of the name. Ah, Dequaz park.  
  
(Monica and Chandler's apartment. Monica, Chandler, and Joey are there.)  
  
Joey: Mon, I wanna go back over to my place. Why do I have to stay here tonight?  
  
(Joey had been throwing a party that night and things got a little out of hand. His place was a mess. The toilet overflowed, causing a flood to the apartment, the microwave exploded, and there were various women flocking all over the apartment building looking for Joey's place. Things finally got out of hand when Monica went to take the trash out and got hit with a goo-filled water balloon in the hall.)  
  
Monica: Things got out of hand. If you go back over there, it'll get worse.  
  
Joey: But there's naked chicks running around my apartment!  
  
Monica: I don't care. You're going to stay here tonight before you set the whole place on fire or something!  
  
Joey: (whining) but I didn't even bring out the firecrackers yet.  
  
Chandler: I think that's her point, Joe.  
  
(Phoebe's apartment. She's asleep. And dreaming. And talking in her sleep. Got it? :) )  
  
Phoebe: ..no Rachel. Don't go with him....stay away!....get off her...run..go now..while you can...  
  
(Back to dinner in the park. They've been eating for about an hour. She's ready to go. He's got other ideas...)  
  
Rachel: So, it's been a wonderful evening, Oliver, but I really have to go. I have to work tomorrow.  
  
Oliver: Just come for a walk with me. Please?  
  
Rachel was thinking that this dinner should be over by now. Why was a complete stranger wanting to spend so much time with her? Maybe I wasn't wrong about the stalker idea, she thought.  
  
Rachel: Really, Oliver. I have to go now. It's been fun, but please take me back.  
  
Oliver: Alright...(helps her up.)  
  
Rachel: (They start to walk) Thank you very much. It's been a wonderful night, and I'm glad that you have been able to show me some of France and-  
  
(Oliver grabbed her hand and began walking in the opposite direction.)  
  
Rachel: Oliver, what're you doing?  
  
(no answer)  
  
Rachel: Please let go. I need to go back now.  
  
(no answer)  
  
Rachel: Oliver! (He clasps his hand over her mouth.) Help! Someone help me!   
  
But her cries were muffled and no one was around to hear her anyway. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't escape his grasp. At one point, she almost broke loose, but he punched her in the face and knocked her unconcious. He then carried her. He led her deep into the forest behind the park to a werehouse. Once inside, he locked her in the basement. All of this happened within a ten minute time frame. Once he was up the stairs, she came to.   
  
Rachel: What the hell...(she touches her eye where she was punched.) She then looks around her. It looked like a typical basement, dark, damp, and dirty. Where am I?  
  
She then began to remember what happened to her.  
  
Rachel: Oh my God! I've been kidnapped!   
  
Thousands of miles away in his NY apartment, Ross woke up from a deep sleep. He knew something wasn't right. Somewhere, someone was in trouble...  
  
I hope that chapter made sense to everyone. I think I need to change the genre of this story. It's like a drama, it will be a romance later on, it is kind of supernatural, and mysterious and will have adventure in it. Geez, I need to make up my mind! Anyway, let me know what you think. Please review and I will update!   
  
Mel 


End file.
